1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer support structure and more particularly, to such a portable computer support structure, which is practical in use to support a portable computer, enabling the portable computer to be adjusted to the desired a standing operative angle.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to support a portable computer, for example, a tablet PC in a standing position for operation, a support structure may be used to support the portable computer in position.
However, a conventional portable computer support structure is simply adapted to support the portable computer in the standing position, not adjustable to change the standing angle of the portable computer. Because this design of portable computer support structure is not adjustable, it does not fit different users of different body heights. Further, this limitation causes a number of problems as excessively high or low view angle, reflection of the light of the display screen, etc., resulting in inconvenience use of the portable computer.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a portable computer support structure that eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks.